


my heart is full of you

by ninglovr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: CAN THEY BREATHE ALREADY PLS, Fluff, Late Night Video Calls, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, beomgyu calls taehyun love, beomgyu is triple majoring damn, hi i still cant tag properly, i miss taegyu so much, im soft dont touch me, inspired by a twitter edit, only inspired by that one taehyun weverse comment, perks of being a ningdungie you only get fluff huhu, soobin yeonjun and hueningkai are mention in a single line, taegyu selca when im manifesting, taehyun calls him darling, taehyun misses his boyfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninglovr/pseuds/ninglovr
Summary: << I can see even if you're not by my side >>or the one where taehyun and beomgyu are miles apart but connected by a simple phone call.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	my heart is full of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so im back again uwu  
> i wrote this oneshot while listening to nap of a star and the title is also inspired by it <3  
> this au is initially inpired by a twitter edit !
> 
> you can find me on my ttr @ninglovr !!! enjoy :)

Taehyun knew, what he was going to be facing, when Beomgyu had announced that he was going to be studying abroad, but even after two long years, he is not fully used to the lack of a warm body curling up beside his, especially on particularly tiring nights like this one. Unable to fall asleep, he stares out at the stars gleaming and twinkling outside his window, so lively and warm that they could be within arm's reach. They're the same stars Beomgyu would be seeing in around fourteen hours' time.

The thought lightens his mood. He wonders if Beomgyu is awake at 7 in the morning already- after all, it wasn't he that was the early riser in the relationship. Beomgyu had actually avoided morning classes as best he could, so that his earliest class was at 10AM, which, frankly, Taehyun finds hilarious and adorable.

Nevertheless, he rolls over and grabs his phone from the bedside table and plugs the earphones in. He calls and waits anxiously as the ringtone sounds several times, but he gets taken to voicemail and promptly gives up. _Its okay_ , he thinks to himself. He can try again in the morning, and this plan makes him eager to fall asleep and reach morning already. But sleep is a curiously capricious thing, and the harder he tries to sleep, the more it evades him.

He tosses and turns uncomfortably for what feels like an eternity, but he expects that it's only been a few hours, at most. Gradually, his focus shifts from attempting to sleep to happy and fond memories of Beomgyu : his confession (it was so sweet, Taehyun practically melted), their first date, both of them were really shy in that time – Beomgyu has opened up so much since then. A roadtrip they went on just a few years ago (Soobin, Yeonjun and Hueningkai certainly made that trip memorable and enjoyable)...

He recalls the little details about Beomgyu that he has grown to love so much, too- his cutely upturned eyebrows that make him look so friendly and adorable, his unique smile that Taehyun likes to describe as "curly," the way his long eyelashes flutter when he laughs his loud cheerful honey-like laugh, his warmest bear hugs...

And with such thoughts, his sadness and loneliness fades away and Taehyun falls asleep.

* * *

When he wakes up, he is briefly confused by his seemingly random excitement, but then he remembers about his plan and he practically jumps out of bed. It's just after 7AM here, so it'll be the middle of the day for his partner.

He calls and anticipates hearing Beomgyu's cute voice answering, but to his disappointment, he is taken to voicemail again. He tries two more times, but again, only to listen to voicemail. Taehyun hangs up, disheartened and lonely again.

_He's probably busy studying or in class_ , Taehyun reasons. _After all, that is the reason beomgyu is away in the first place._

So he idly waits for nighttime to roll around on the American west coast. He's fidgety the entire time, unable to sit still or even try to keep his mind off his lover, and it makes him feel like he's in high school again, excited and nervous with butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

When it's around 9PM over there, he decides to call again. _Ring, ring, ring_. He bounces his leg and takes to pacing around. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Tyun?" He hears Beomgyu's steady, beautiful voice clearly through the phone.

"Gyu!" Taehyun cries out. "Hi, I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are things back home?"

"Normal," Taehyun says lightly, but he perceives the tiredness in Beomgyu's voice. "And over in America?"

"Well, I'm really tired." No surprise there. "So much work, really, triple-majoring." He laughs, and quickly stops. The sound makes Taehyun practically jump with giddiness.

"So, any reason in particular you called?"

Taehyun pauses. "Yes," he begins. He's already thought out his answer from last night. "I was just looking at all the stars in the sky and I remembered when you were still in Korea, and how much I miss you, but even though you're over on the other side of the world... we're still seeing the same sun and the same moon and the same stars."

Silence hung over them briefly, and then Beomgyu's yelling, "You cheesy headass! Tyun, oh my god, where do you come up with-"

"I actually thought of it beforehand," he grins, "Because I really can't stop thinking of you."

"...I miss you so much, Tyun."

"I miss you too. Please finish your education and come back home."

"I'm trying. But you're sort of distracting me here."

"I am?" he teases.

"Tyun, I have several papers due next week that I may or may not have started yet."

They both laugh at the dumb comment, and Taehyun can clearly hear that endearing laugh even over his own. "Then get back to work!"

"But I wanna talk to you!"

"You can talk to me and spend all the time you want with me when you're back."

"But I wanna... right now." Beomgyu's words start to slur a bit, his speech slowing down slightly.

"Darling, please," Taehyun scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sure you're stressed out about-"

"Nope... or I would have started them already."

"Alright, but I don't want you to be-"

"I will not be stressed, Love. You know me."

Taehyun bites his lip gently in worry. "Okay, but still," he continues, "Procrastinating isn't the best habit. And you sound really exhausted, even though it's only... what, 9:15 or something?"

Beomgyu laughs again, softer this time. "I know. And yeah... I think I _am_ going to fall asleep soon. Thank you for taking care of me... even when I'm in another country."

"That's what I'm here to do." He pauses, trying to decide whether he should hang up and let Beomgyu sleep, or keep him company as he struggles with the workload. But before he can decide, Beomgyu quietly says, "That's one of the very, very, _very_ many things I love about you, you know."

Taehyun can't help but feel flustered, and he can't think of what to say, but then Beomgyu speaks, sparing him the obligation of answering: "Also... what are you doing right now?" He hears Beomgyu pause. "I think... I can hear something from the kitchen... like... like something is chugging."

Taehyun turns around to find the coffee machine having a minor breakdown, causing hot water to spill everywhere. "Damn, that'll be the coffee machine. I'll be right back."

He hears a mumble of affirmation and speeds off to fix the machine and clean up the mess. It takes only about five minutes, but once he announces his return, he can already hear Beomgyu's soft snores from the other side. Looks like he didn't have to decide anything, after all. He lingers on the line for almost half an hour, just listening to Beomgyu's breathing get deeper, listens to the occasional rustle in the sheets. He can almost imagine being right there with him, his arm draped around Taehyun's waist, pulling his own slim figure closer to his broad chest and basking in his warmth and presence.

But finally, Taehyun hangs up, a small smile on his face. He sends off a quick _good night. sleep well, darling_ and resumes his day with more than just a spring in his step, thinking of the next time they'll call. It'll probably be Beomgyu first, apologizing for his falling asleep in the middle of their conversation despite the earliness of the hour.

But Taehyun will reassure him that it's alright, he needs his rest, it's understandable. And this time, they can talk for hours because Taehyun will be wide awake, no matter the lateness of the night, content to not even speak and to just listen to Beomgyu's beautiful voice for an eternity.

And he can't wait for the morning to blanket the North American continent again, but when it does, Beomgyu calls first, just like how Taehyun expected he would. Despite the haze of sleepiness shrouding him, he eagerly answers.

* * *

"Morning gyu." He braces himself for what's sure to come.

" _Tae I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I wanted to talk to you more please forgive me I-_ "

"Oh my god, calm down," he says lightly, grinning. "It's fine, you're triple-majoring, and it’s okay that you're exhausted-"

"But still! I was in the middle of talking to you!"

"It's fine, look, we're talking again right now anyways." Taehyun pauses, looks out into the beautiful night sky again. "We can talk for longer, this time, too. You don't have classes today, right?"

"Yeah, but aren't _you_ sleepy?" Beomgyu questions shrewdly.

"I mean, well, yeah, but I can stay awake." They're both quiet for a few moments, and then Beomgyu suggests, "Wanna video call?"

"Yeah," he accepts excitedly. "I miss seeing you."

Within a few moments, Beomgyu's face is displayed on his screen, still soft-and-just-woken-up-looking, hair rumpled and fluffed up from sleep. There's also a crease on his left cheek, and before Taehyun could ask, Beomgyu rubs at it mournfully, and, confirming his suspicions, says, "I fell asleep on my anatomy textbook."

Taehyun laughs, and it delights him to see Beomgyu smile in reaction. But his smile almost immediately fades and his brow creases, and then Beomgyu asks, "Where's _your_ video, Tyun? Is my laptop broken, or..?"

"Nah, I didn't turn mine on."

Beomgyu pulls a pouty type of face, _clearly_ a manipulation tactic. But it _still_ almost changes Taehyun's mind. "Pleeeeeeeeaaseee..."

So Taehyun turns on the video. Beomgyu's face lights up temporarily, but upon seeing only black on his screen, snorts in disbelief and frustration. "What? I turned on the video," Taehyun teases, a little more awake.

"Tae, turn on the lights too."

"Meh..."

"Taehyun!" Beomgyu practically shouts, and seeing the scandalized expression on his face, he can't help but laugh, an actual laugh that uncontrollably bubbles up from his chest. And then he goes to turn the lights on, examining Beomgyu's face, clearly torn between frustration and also happiness at his lover's laugh.

"Thank you," he sighed, and when finally Taehyun turns the lights on he shrieks, "Oh my god, you're so adorable, Tyun!"

Taehyun grins slyly despite his bashfulness. "I know," he teases, puffing out his cheeks, just to amuse Beomgyu, and it works.

"I miss pinching those cheeks."

"You know I don't like people touching my face."

"But you make an exception for me," he grins, and Taehyun internally agrees.

"If that makes you-"

"Tyun! Look outside!" Beomgyu's still-slightly-sleep-puffy eyes shine with excitement, and Taehyun turns around just in time to see the last of a shooting star. "Hold on, lemme go outside." Beomgyu nods eagerly.

Taehyun snatches his blanket off the bed and rushes out into his backyard. He places the blanket upon the floor, and lays on it, face turned towards the cosmos, fully awake now. He flips the camera. "Can you see the sky, Gyu?"

"Yes. Your video quality is really good."

They watch the sky silently for several moments before another shooting star gleams among the many stars sprinkling the dark blue sky. "There!" Taehyun exclaims, his voice echoing slightly throughout the quiet neighborhood. "Make a wish, Gyu!"

The last of the star vanishes, swallowed up by the dark night, and he sees Beomgyu's small, satisfied smile.

"Tae, you see that big cluster of really blue-looking stars?" he asks after a while of silence.

"Yeah."

"Those are the Pleiades," he explains. "The seven sisters."

"They're so bright."

"Like your smile," Beomgyu smirks, and again, Taehyun can't help but laugh.

"Like your eyes."

"Like your personality?"

"Like your existence! Ha, can't beat that," Taehyun shoots back.

"Come on, this isn't a stupid gross couple fight about who loves each other mo-"

"Another one!" Taehyun interrupts. This one is a longer and brighter streak than the last, and they fall silent to wish upon it. They lay in a comfortable silence before Beomgyu worriedly asks, "You're not falling asleep, are you?"

The haze of sleep long since dispelled, Taehyun chuckles, "No, I'm wide awake."

"Okay."

The night gets deeper, and more shooting stars streak across the sky. As the stars' gleam becomes bright in the night, their conversation slowly fades as they just bask in each other's company and admire the night. The quiet is punctuated by the occasional pointing out of another shooting star, and a few hours after they had started the call, Taehyun mumbles, "Beom, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer... and my battery is getting low."

Beomgyu sort of sighs. "I expected that, it's like 3AM over there, right? But honestly, how did your battery even last that long?"

"I... don't know." He makes as if to pack up his blanket, but just then, the biggest and brightest comet of the night streaks past. "Wow!" they exclaim together, and Taehyun, even through his fatigue, can see the amazement glowing in Beomgyu 's eyes, and he smiles to himself, knowing that his lover can't see him. He folds his blanket in his arms slowly, turning the video off in the process.

In the comfortable silence, Taehyun makes his way back to his bedroom, and dumps the now dirtied blanket in the laundry hamper, pulling out a fresh one. It seems like Beomgyu can hear and understand all of the rustles and squeaks of old cabinet doors, because he remarks, "Still a clean freak at this hour?"

Taehyun laughs tiredly, and enters his room, the lights of which he had forgotten were on. "Oops, my lights are still on."

"Oh well," Beomgyu says. Taehyun charges his phone and turns the video on again.

"You look exhausted."

"Well, seeing as it's almost 4 in the morning, I think I deserve to."

"Okay, then go get some sleep."

"But I wanna talk to you."

"We can do that for as long as we want when I get back home."

"...But I wanna, right now," he complains, almost like a petulant child.

"Is it just me or does this feel familiar?" Beomgyu asks, and they laugh, Taehyun a bit more weakly, more tiredly.

"Okay, fine. Just a few more minutes."

They simply sit in silence, observing the other's face for several minutes, and then Beomgyu says, "I think we should end the call, now?"

"....Mmm."

"I need lunch, you know."

"Then go eat, Gyu."

"Okay. But you hang up first."

"No, you."

"Tyun, please, you sound like a middle schooler."

Taehyun only smiles at this, but he knows Beomgyu will feel bad if he ends the call this time as well, even if they agreed on ending the call already. "Okay. I'll end the call, then."

"Okay. Good night, Hyunnie."

"Night, Beommie."

But he still doesn't end the call, though both of them have turned off their videos. At least, not until his tired fingers accidentally slip and make contact with the red button. He hears the line drop, and sighs; he realizes now that he forgot to ask what Beomgyu had wished for. So he texts him:

> _what did you wish for gyu_

And no less than a second later, he receives,

> _not telling!_

He texts back,

> _but i'll tell you mine.._

> _doesn't matter lol. go to sleep_

So Taehyun gives up on it, and settles down comfortably in his bed. Now just barely awake, he looks out to the constellations and stars outside one last time, wishing upon that brightest one in- the Pleiades, was it?- the same wish he had asked of the other stars.

_"Bring Beomgyu back home soon, please."_

And with that, he drifts off into a deep and comfortable sleep.


End file.
